Hijo de Villano, Alma de Heroe
by Shazam-The-Thunderbolt
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo las enseñanzas de la vida de mi padre un temible villano y mi fuerte voluntad de hacer lo correcto me llevaron a convertirme en algo más grande que un símbolo de paz, un símbolo del heroísmo. (au quirk-izuku, ship no definido aún, padre-villano).


Buenos días / tardes / noches el momento en que lean este fic. Espero que mar de su agrado acepto cualquier crítica constructiva

Descargo de responsabilidad: Boku no hero academia / my hero academia pertenece a su autor Kōhei Horikoshi

¿Qué es lo que hace el hombre al hombre, sus orígenes, la forma que llega al mundo? Creo que no, son las decisiones que se toman, pero no es así.

**Hijo de Villano, Alma de Héroe.**

Nos ubicamos en la ciudad de Musutafu Japón, la ciudad donde se encuentra la academia de héroes de la UA (yuei). Pero estabq en una situación lamentable al menos 1/3 de la ciudad son ruinas, el resto está en llamas, mientras que en la sede de esta academia solo se escucha el ruido de una batalla que lleva gestando 3 años, entre 2 fuerzas opuestas entre sí, que surgió de la misma fuente, las peculiaridades, los heroes (que buscan la seguridad de la sociedad, la protección de la justicia y el impartir justicia) y los villanos (que solo usan sus poderes para sus propias ambiciones y cumplir con sus caprichos).

Por un lado, podemos ver a estudiantes de la academia, oficiales de policía y profesionales, y en el otro lado vemos a villanos de los rincines mas oscuros de la sociedad junto con monstruos sacados de pesadillas los nomus. Todos los presentes tenian indicios de fatiga, algunos diferentes grados de lesiones, ninguno se ve en perfectas condiciones. Ambos lados están encabezados por individuos notables, quienes han recorrido este camino hasta este momento inevitable. El líder de los héroes es un humanoide con pronunciados rasgos caninos, una mirada que le da una buena observación, una musculatura bastante pronunciada, un pelaje blanco, portando una armadura de color blanco blanco con vistos verdes con el emblema de un rostro de lobo color negro (el de witcher).

\- ¿?: Esto acaba aquí, ¿no es así?

En el otro lado, el líder de los villanos, un joven peli celeste con una mirada desquiciada, un montón de cicatrices, un traje de vestir de color negro, pero inusualmente este está lleno de manos.

\- ¿?: (Suelta una risa maniática) esa es una buena broma héroe, pero ambos sabemos que es la única forma que pongas fin a esto es que me mates, pero tu no harías eso. (con tono irónico y sarcástico) Izuku Midoriya el héroe lobo no lo hará por la mismo razon que el mismo se llama símbolo de justicia.

IM (Izuku Midoriya): No me tientes Tomura, con el maldito de all for one muerto y kurogiri bajo custodia solo puedes salir de aquí noqueado o rendirte de una vez, así que por favor por más que quiera que golpearte, rindere me ahorraras mucho papeleo.

Tomura: No te atrevas a faltar el respeto a sensei, si el perro de tu padre no lo hubiera traicionado, ya estaríamos bailando sobre sus cadáveres

IM: Mi padre no ...

\- (no acaba de hablar porque es interrumpido) -

¿?: Cállate Deku, yo harte de su plática vamos a matar a estos desgraciados- dijo nuestro musulmán favorito, mientras que libera pequeñas explosiones en sus manos

¿?: Aunque odie hacerlo tengo que admitir con acuerdo con bakugou (dijo un heterocromático que todos conocemos), Tengo asuntos que tratar con quien casi asesino a mi padre y Mi hermano (mirando un nomu que parece casi humano).

Tomura: (suelta una risa burlona) parece ser que los 3 símbolos de la UA todavía estándo frente a una muerte segura, no dejan de ser mocosos de mierda que solo buscan pelear

IM: (con una sonrisa que recuerda al gran All Might, aunque lobuna) tal vez tengas razón y nos encante pelear, pero déjame recordarte que estos mocosos han derribado y arruinado cualquier cosa que nos haya sido lanzado desde usj (quitándole la sonrisa una tomura para hacerlo rabiar), así que empecemos esta fiesta de una vez. –Dijo para lanzar un aullido y lanzar al combate guiando a los héroes

Tomura: solo muestra una mirada llena de maldad y furia. -para que sus manos se rindan de energía morada para todos lanzar al combate guiando a los villanos y nomus.

Nos enfocamos en nuestro protagonista en su forma de hombre lobo a punto de lanzar un golpe ascendente mientras que nuestro villano puede ser un poco para intentar dar un golpe descendente.

Pero retrocedamos para ver cómo son estos personajes de las dos caras de la moneda.

Bueno que les ha parecido.

Algunos puntos que aclarar:

El quirk de Izuku es licantropia, pero se aplica como las fases del super saiyajin de dragón ball, en el sentido que más fuerte sea izuku sin activarlo sera mas fuerte con este activo

No heredara el OFA

Quien les gustaría que tuvieran el OFA Melissa, Mirio o hasta puede que Shinsou, o ya mejor a mineta XD

Izuku tendrá una hermana menor que será un catalizador importante en su vida

El ship de Izuku lo decidiran ustedes (aunque mis preferencias en este caso serian Melissa, uraraka o tsuyu).

Habra un mini arco dedicado a los padres de Izuku ya que el padre de este tendrá un peso en la historia, ojo no será AFO

Cambiare la edad y algunos aspectos (no muy extremos) de algunos personajes ejemplo Endeavor es más parecido al manga actual en el sentido que es un cabrón, pero no un malnacido y All Might sera mas joven y su debut serán Cuando la clase 1-a tenga 4-5 años.


End file.
